twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Eclipse movie quotes
Quotes from the Eclipse movie. Bella Swan * (To Edward) "Edward... she found us." * (To Edward) "I have to figure out what to tell people... why I won't be home for Christmases... why I won't visit... why they'll never see me again." * (To Edward) "Why are you so against me becoming like you?" * (To Edward) "Be honest with me... there's more..." * (To Edward) "Edward?" i dont love you. * (To Edward) "Edward, don't do this." * (To Edward) "Don't do this here." * (To Jacob) "You don't know what you're getting yourself into." * (To Jacob) "I don't wanna lose you!" * (To Jacob) "Jacob, just go, okay?" * (To Jacob) "Jake, what are you doing?" * (To Carlisle) "An army of vampires?" * (To Rosalie) "Rosalie, I don't understand what I did to make you hate me so much." * (To Rosalie) "What? That's ridiculous." * (To Edward) "It's a choice between being who I should be, and who I am" * (To Edward) "From where I come from, at my age, it is the way one says 'I just got knocked up'." * (To Emmett) " I punched a werewolf in the face" Edward Cullen * (To Bella) "Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever." * (To Bella) "I'll protect you, no matter what." * (To Bella) "I promise to love you, forever." * (To Bella) "I've told you." * (To Bella) "After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead... so problem solved." * (To Bella) "I know the consequences of this choice you're making. I've lived through it, and to let you suffer that... You believe I have a soul, and I don't... but to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, is the most selfish thing I'll ever do." * (To Bella) "You'll always be my Bella." * (To Bella) "We've been tracking a situation at Seattle for a while.....Unexplained Disappearances, Killings." * (To Bella) "Doesn't he own a shirt?" * (To Jacob) "Let me give you a clue, wait for her to say the words." * (To Jacob) "If you ever touch her against her will again." * (To Jacob) "You should just leave... now" * (To Bella) "It's Starting." Now before we do this * (To Jacob) "If we weren't natural enemies, and you weren't trying to steal my reason for existing, I might like you" * (To Bella) "Stop taking your clothes off" Jacob Black * (To Bella) "I'm gonna fight for you, until your heart stops beating." * (To Bella) "I can give you more than him." * (To Bella) "Nothing else matter's." * (To Edward) "You have to consider the idea that I might be better for her than you are." * (To Edward) "Fine. And she will." * (To Edward) "She has a right to know." * (To Edward) "She's not sure what she wants." * (To Bella) "You wouldn't have to change for me, Bella. I'm in love with you, and I want you to pick me instead of him." * (To Bella) "We're In. As long as we get to kill some vampires." * (To Edward) "I came here to warn you.... If your kind come in our land again." * (To Charlie) "I kissed Bella." * (To Bella) "Hey Beautiful." * (To Edward) "Face it, I'm hotter than you". * (To Charlie Swan) "I kissed Bella. Then she hurt her hand, punching my face". * (To Edward) "If you weren't trying to steal the girl I love I might like you....no not even then." The Volturi * Jane: (To Edward) "She's still human... The Volturi don't give second chances." * Alec: (To Jane) "Then decide, sister, it's time." * Demetri: (To Volturi Group) "They've already drawn... too much attention." * Felix: (To Volturi Group) "Maybe we should consult with Aro." * Jane: (To Felix, while causing him pain) "Aro's decisions are being watched." * Jane: (To Volturi Group) "We have to make a decision. Either we let them do what they were created for...or we end them. Decisions, decisions." Other *'Carlisle': (to the Cullen boys, and Bella) "Someone's creating an army." *'Carlisle': (To Jacob): "This means an ugly fight, with lives lost." *'Alice': (to Bella): "No. They're coming here." *'Charlie': (to Edward and Jacob): "Hey hey hey hey, easy guys, easy. Let's take it down a notch, all right? What's going on?" *'Rosalie': (to Bella): "I don't hate you. I don't particularly like you, but... Bella, I envy you." *'Rosalie': (to Bella): "You have a choice. I didn't. None of us did, but you do, and you're choosing wrong!" *'Rosalie': (to Bella): "I was a little bit theatrical at that time..." *'Renée':(to Bella): "You're different with him. He moves, you move. Like magnets. I just wanna make sure you're making the right choices for you." *'Edward'': '(to Bella): "Doesn't he own a shirt?" *Alice: (To Bella): Me he likes *Charlie (To Bella): The sister, I like *Emmett: (To Bella after she tells him she punched Jacob): Badass! Category:Eclipse film Category:Quotes